


Finding Solace in Blue Jello

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after S5E20 <i>Enemy at the Gate</i>.  Atlantis is on Earth, waiting to go back to Pegasus.  Special thanks to <a href="http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/"><b>squidgiepdx</b></a> 's husbear for being the final decision-maker on the title, since we couldn't decide on our own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Solace in Blue Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S5E20 _Enemy at the Gate_.  Atlantis is on Earth, waiting to go back to Pegasus.  Special thanks to [](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/profile)[**squidgiepdx**](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/) 's husbear for being the final decision-maker on the title, since we couldn't decide on our own.

John and Ronon step out of a transporter following a grueling run around the piers.Ronon hadn’t even had the courtesy to sweat, though the summer sun over San Francisco Bay blazes hotter than either Atlantean star ever had.The Satedan gives a wordless nod as they part ways: he’s off to teach an arrogant group of recently arrived Marines some manners, while Sheppard heads to the mess for a Gatoraid-like drink the cooks and botanists came up with when they’d started running low on Earth goods that first year.John prefers it (since it tastes nothing like salty, sock-strained water), but the powers that be are insistent that they stock up on the name brand stuff as part of their resupply for Pegasus.He stops short of the drinks cooler when he spots Rodney at a corner table, staring into the biggest bowl of blue jello he's ever seen."You, uhh..." he starts, before realizing that emotions might be involved.At the last minute he changes it to a simple, "What's up, buddy?"

Rodney's lifts his gaze only high enough to peer at John as he shovels in another spoonful of neon-blue dessert and announces mournfully, "She dumped me."

"Dumped? _You_?But I thought..."He stops before he can bring up the display on the balcony last month.The memory of Rodney's "You're all I'll ever need" stings as deeply now as the words themselves did then.He self-consciously pats Rodney on the shoulder."Sorry, buddy."

"Yeah, well..." Rodney mutters before diving back into the bowl."She doesn't want to go back to Pegasus.She decided it would make me miserable to have to choose, so she didn’t give me the chance."Another slurp of gelatin meets its doom."She strolled into my lab this morning and announced that we’re over.In front of Radek and everyone."He catches John's eye, hurt and fury burning cold in his sky blue glare."I mean, who _does_ that?"

Despite his desperation to avoid the batshit-craziness of Rodney and Jennifer’s relationship (he’d gotten his head bitten off once for commenting on Rodney’s attempts to contort himself into the person she wanted … which is why, in his occasional fantasies where they’re together, he never nags Rodney about his habits), he still tries to perk up his depressed scientist."Hey.How about a boys’ night tonight?You and me?" Rodney just stares balefully."Just us guys.We've got _Canadian_ beer now," he says temptingly, "and we can kick back on the pier.Plus, I’ve got some new Sci-Fi dvds.You can pick apart the science - you always enjoy that."Rodney’s interest seems piqued, so he throws in the ultimate sweetener."C’mon - I’ll even let you choose the movie."

"Done," Rodney says after a moment of consideration.He stands up, abandoning his giant dessert bowl."How 'bout we go get hammered now?"

~*~*~

"I mean, why would someone give up the chance to live _in another galaxy_ to move closer to their _father_?Their father in _Wisconsin_?!"Four beers (and the two shots of Zelenka's hooch he’d dispatched on their way to the pier) seem to insure that the Kokane can Rodney’s waving around will end up in the bay."I mean...Her.Father."

John tries the calm, logical approach."Remember, McKay.She didn't have shit parents like we did."

"Fuck it."Rodney drains the beer, tossing the empty over his shoulder to clatter against the deck, declaring, "Her loss." Sheppard nods his agreement.

Rodney reaches for the cooler, but John intercepts him, unsure he'll be able to walk back under his own power if he has another.As a distraction, he offers, "How 'bout we go back to my quarters?"

Rodney looks at John with an indecipherable, almost hopeful, expression for a moment, before almost visibly remembering the movies – and the promise of his choice of dvd."Okay," he says, trying to stand.John, who’s deliberately been sipping while Rodney chugged, steadies him, trying to hide his body’s reaction as Rodney uses John to slowly climb to his feet.

Twenty minutes and half a dozen pit-stops later (once for snacks, once to duck out of sight after John spotted Keller, the rest so Rodney could cling to a wall and catch his bearings), the pair finally makes it to Sheppard's room.John lets Rodney sag onto the bed, then props him back against the wall.He backs off slowly, hands ready to grab if Rodney topples over.After being sarcastically assured that Rodney “can sit up withou your hep, Scheppar” he grabs his laptop and a stack of discs.He sits close beside the tipsy scientist as a precaution."Okay.So, what'll it be first?"

Rodney blinks owlishly at the movies, before twisting to face John from a very short distance away.He stares long enough for John to start twitching under the concentrated attention, at which point he cocks his head and smiles knowingly.Before John can question him, Rodney tilts forward and lands lips first on John's mouth.

The dvds glitter and slither to the floor.The laptop, luckily, lands on a pair of hastily kicked off running shoes before sliding under the bed.

Three full seconds pass before John can process the enormity of the situation, particularly the part where it isn’t another daydream.Fighting his own urges, he withdraws from Rodney’s questing tongue and plants his hands on Rodney's shoulders, leaning back to hold him at arms length."Rodney, we shouldn't," he says, even as his blown pupils and husky voice betray him.

“Sure we should." Rodney uses a move (that John taught him) to knock the restraining hands away, and has a flash of thought. _That’s ironic.Or justifiable?Fitting?What the hell word do I mean?_ He claims John’s mouth with a mental shrug and exults when John kisses him back, their tongues twining until all the air in the room seems to burn away.All that’s left is passionate kissing; kissing and Rodney's hands exploring John's taut runner's body.Pinching a nipple makes John moan into the kiss, and Rodney can’t hold back anymore.He makes quick work of John's BDUs, opening the button fly in one fluid motion.They strip at a feverish pace, breaking the kiss just long enough to get rid of their shirts.Rodney's thick fingers find John's cock, thumb grazing the head while he wriggles his hips, rutting into the cleft of John's pelvis.

Time seems to speed up and slow down simultaneously.John wonders how his fantasy life turned real so quickly, but also feels like Rodney’s been kissing him forever.He thinks he’ll explode if he doesn't come soon.Rodney quickens his pace as if in response, jacking their cocks in rhythm.Suddenly, he bites John's neck, breathes out a deep moan, and spills onto John’s stomach.That's all it takes, and with one more urgent stroke from Rodney's capable hand, John gives himself over to orgasm.

~*~*~

Though John finally has a larger bed, a queen, acquired since the splashdown, the pair uses very little of it, tangling into each other as they sleep.Rodney jerks awake in what is probably the middle of the night, judging by the lack of noise from the hallway.He looks at John and, reviewing the events of the past few hours, feels like a right ass for using his friend like this.He disengages himself from the sleeping man gingerly, despite the urgent pressure the ex-beers are exerting on his bladder and the intense headache pulsing behind his eyes.

One final slow slide of a leg and Rodney’s free.He tiptoes to the bathroom, thinks the lights on just bright enough to aim by, and relieves himself with a sigh.He’s just drying his hands when rustling turns him to see John throwing out a seeking arm and opening his eyes when he finds himself alone.

John leans up on one elbow and squints at the light-limned fluff topping Rodney's silhouette.Suddenly aware that he’s standing there completely naked, Rodney smoothes down his hair and sucks in his bit of belly as best he can.

"Hey, don’t do that - I like the bedhead look."John gets up, seemingly unaware of his own nudity, and kisses Rodney with a grin as he heads into the bathroom to relieve his own insistent bladder.

For a genius, Rodney’s having no luck coming up with ideas to fix this mess.John doesn’t _seem_ mad, but he’s probably just not totally awake yet – hasn’t remembered the whole of the evening’s activities.Rodney stands frozen just outside the bathroom, listening to John finish up and wash his hands.John walks out with something closed in one hand and a glass of water in the other.“Here.”He drops two aspirin in Rodney's hand and takes the rest, chasing them down with a big swallow before handing the water over.

Rodney is still stuck in place, still staring - only now his hands are full.

John makes an encouraging motion, saying, "Rodney, c’mon.Wake up enough to take them, or you'll regret it in the morning."

Rodney flinches at the thought of _who_ will be regretting _what_ in the morning, but it's the hollow dread in his chest that hurts the most.He obediently swallows the pills, relinquishing the glass with a sincere, "I'm so sorry, John."

John twitches his eyebrows into a quizzical shape. "For what?"He sets the water on the bedside table and urges Rodney at the bed, but Rodney resists, needing to make things right before he loses his best friend.

"I... I... You said no.And I forced myself on you.Well, I mean… it’s not like I could physically _force_ you.But being so pathetic that you feel like you have to pity fuck me is a form—"

John interrupts with his donkey laugh and gives Rodney a smacking kiss before tugging at him until they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder on the edge of the bed."When I said 'we shouldn't', I meant _we shouldn't_ _when you're drunk_.Or maybe _we shouldn’t if you’re on the rebound’_.Not that we shouldn’t **ever**.And I’ll let you in on a secret, McKay – I could’ve defended my virtue last night ... if I hadn’t been trying to give it your oblivious ass for a while now."John leans in and kisses a stunned-silent Rodney, taking the opportunity to ruffle his hair."Really. I like when it gets all messy."

John scoots and swivels to the center of the bed, towing Rodney along and tucking him in close.He drops a kiss on Rodney's eyebrow, and the last thing Rodney feels before sleep overtakes him is John’s fingers stroking through his hair.


End file.
